1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a convertible top frame assembly of a folding top for a vehicle.
2. Background Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,848,819 describes a convertible top frame assembly having support elements lying one after the other on each longitudinal side of the assembly. Each support element includes a mounting rail configured to hold a seal for a door window. The ends of adjacent support elements face one another. These ends have control arm sections which are coupled together via a joint and are bolted in position on the corresponding support elements.
EP 0 276 388 B1 describes a convertible top frame assembly having a set of mounting rails on each longitudinal side of the assembly. The mounting rails are configured to hold seals. The mounting rails are fastened to joint parts by rivets. The seals are fixed to the mounting rails in a form-fit manner by tabs and cooperate with side windows through hose sections.
EP 0 658 455 B1 (corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 5,527,583) describes a convertible top frame assembly having support structures on each longitudinal side of the assembly to hold seals on the body of a vehicle. The seals run along the longitudinal sides of the roof to seal door windows of the vehicle.